Halp:User profiles
User profiles are the representation of your self, your community, and your activity on Wikia. When logged in, every user will see a link that says "Profile"'on the upper-right corner of every page. Profile input sections You can enter information in several sections: Personal Information This section allows users to tell a little bit about themselves. This section is not mandatory. If the is enabled on your wiki, this information will appear on any blogs you author. *Info *Location *Hometown *Birthday *About Me *Work *Education *Places *Web ''As with all personal information on the internet please be careful what information you add to your profile. This information will be viewable by all visitors to the site. Other information This is the fun section that allows users to express more of their favorite things and hobbies. This section can be customized by admins to be relevant to your wiki or they can stay general (i.e what's your favorite movie/band) Avatar See for information on the Avatar tool. Preferences Email preferences (whether or not you get notified on certain events). Custom An administrator can define what titles appear in this section via the following pages: * - this may be used for "Xbox Gamertag ID", be careful * * * The information shows in a similar fashion to "Other information", above. Autopopulated Information '''Recent Activity displays the most recent activities a user has completed on the wiki. Stats displays count totals for various activities on the wiki (i.e. Main Namespace edits, comments, votes, etc) Profile actions Friending and foeing You can becomes a friend (or foe) with any other registered user on the site. Adding a friend Visit a prospective friend's user page and click "Add as Friend". You can add a personal message to your friend request. Your friend will receive a notification and email about the friend request, which he or she can accept or decline. Removing a friend or foe You can remove a person as a friend by going to their user page and hitting “Remove as Friend” (or “Remove as Foe”). Creating/changing gifts Admins can create and edit personal gifts and create new ones, both personal ones and publicly available ones. Both of these powers are available at . Sending Messages You can use the user board in addition to or instead of traditional user talk pages. You can may choose the messages to be either public or private. You can send a message to another user by going to their profile page and: *Clicking “Send a Message” or *Scrolling down to the bottom right where their Board is located *Clicking “Board Blast” allows you to mass-message all your friends/foes at once If you prefer not to use the user board, you can still use a user talk page as normal. Effects when enabled Users have a choice whether to use this "Social Profile" or traditional "Wiki userpage". New users and users who have not created a user pages, their default will be the Social Profile page. The traditional Wiki Userpage can still be accessed by clicking the Wiki Userpage link on the social profile page. For Users with established Wiki Userpages, this will remain their default. To navigate to the Social profile page, click the Social Profile link at the top of the profile page. This default can be changed by clicking the yellow Use social userpage/Use wiki userpage button on your profile.